Je ne veux plus te voir
by Vici Black
Summary: Snape n'est qu'un enfant, orphelin et tyrannisé par son grand-père. Mais bientôt, il va rentrer à Poudlard et devoir apprendre à affronter les autres enfants... alliances et rivalités en perspective.
1. Une nuit dans le souterrain

Titre : Je ne veux plus te voir  
  
Auteur : Vici Black  
  
Disclaimer : « Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ? » En gros, ça veut dire que tout ce qui a un rapport avec le livre ou les films de HP ne m'appartient pas, tout st à J K Rowling.  
  
Nte de l'auteur : j'ai pas mis G comme Rating, car je pense qu'il pourra y avoir des scènes de violence plus tard dans l'histoire, vu que la vie du petit Snape n'est pas toujours rose, et qu'en plus il est censé devenir un mangemort.  
  
Coucou ! Voilà, cette fic est partie d'un délire. J'avais envie d'écrire ça un soir, alors je me suis lancée. Je suis pas fan de Snape (plutôt le contraire), mais avec cette fic, ça va peut-être changer.  
  
Sinon ? Je suis surexcitée à l'idée de poster ma première fic en solo (j'en co-écris une qui s'appelle « Je jure que me intentions sont mauvaises », elle est géniale, allez la lire !!!). Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, cette histoire est partie d'un délire, alors je pense que je ne la continuerai que si elle vous plaît. En gros, des reviews !!!!!  
Voilà, maintenant, place au premier chapitre (pas passionnant mais il faut bien planter le décor...). Vici Black.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une nuit dans le souterrain  
  
Je marche dans un couloir. Il fait froid. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, il faut juste que je cherche la lumière... la lumière de quoi, déjà ? Ah oui ! La lumière de la Lune...  
  
Comme toutes les nuits, je me suis réveillé dans un endroit inconnu, grelottant. Comme toutes les nuits, on a dû m'endormir pour me transporter et effectuer le contre-sort arrivé à destination. Comme toutes les nuits, je suis seul et j'ai peur.  
  
J'arrive à une intersection. Il fait de plus en plus froid, je resserre ma couverture autour de mes épaules frêles. Mes cheveux noir de jais me tombent devant les yeux, comme un rideau de pluie. Je décide de tourner à droite, il fait plus chaud de ce côté.  
  
Je ne sais pas où je suis. Le manoir est très grand, je n'ai jamais eu le temps ni le droit de le visiter entièrement. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que je pourrai le faire avant la fin de mes études, car dans un mois, je rentrerai à Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie de tous les temps. C'est pour ça que mon grand-père tient à ce que je m'entraîne pendant l'été, à ne jamais avoir peur, à ne jamais être surpris, à ne jamais hésiter devant le danger.  
  
Ouf ! Je viens de rentrer dans une grande salle dont la tapisserie représente un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune. Je déteste les loups- garous, comme tous les monstres d'ailleurs. Grand-Père me raconte souvent des histoires sur ce qu'ils peuvent faire aux humains qui s'aventurent imprudemment dans la forêt ou les marécages la nuit... La faible lueur qui brille dans la pièce provient de la tapisserie elle-même... de la Lune. Je m'approche à pas de loup, et je lis sur le fond noir du dessin :  
  
Quand au petit matin, il viendra La cacher  
  
Le monstre d'un humain reprendra les pensées  
  
Et bénissant cette ombre qui vient de le sauver  
  
Maudit, parmi les ombres il ira se terrer.  
  
Chouette, une énigme ! J'adore les énigmes. Quoique celle-ci n'est pas des plus réjouissantes... Je me disais bien que les loups-garous n'étaient pas des gens très fréquentables. Voyons, réfléchissons ... Je dois trouver ce qui apportera de l'ombre au monstre en cachant la Lune...  
  
Bingo ! J'aperçois un petit nuage qui trône dans un coin. J'appuie doucement et je sens que la pierre du mur s'enfonce sous la pression. Dans un grincement, un passage s'ouvre. Un couloir qui monte légèrement -sûrement vers le château- apparaît. Je m'y engouffre.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis de retour dans le hall du manoir. Je me dirige rapidement vers l'aile Est, et une fois dans ma chambre, je m'affale avec délices sur mon lit. Par Merlin, comme c'est agréable de sentir la couette sous mon dos et d'entendre le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée... Un appel me fait sursauter. Ouf ! Ce n'est que Johnson.  
  
-Oui ? J'essaie de paraître indifférent, mais le vieux majordome sait bien qu'il m'a fait peur  
  
-Désolé de vous déranger, Monsieur. Votre grand-père souhaiterait prendre le petit déjeuner avec vous dans le Salon.  
  
Je déglutis. Les réunions dans le Salon n'annoncent rien de bon, en général.  
  
-Bien. A quelle heure ?  
  
-Dans une heure.  
  
Et m... . Ce sera encore pire si je suis fatigué, autant se reposer un peu avant.  
  
-Merci, Johnson, vous pouvez disposer.  
  
-Bien, j'annoncerai à Monsieur Snape que vous êtes bien rentré.  
  
J'acquiesce, plus par habitude que par conviction. De toute façon, il s'en fiche. Si je n'avais pas été son unique héritier, Grand-Père m'aurait tué quand Papa est mort en se battant aux côtés de l'Ordre... Non ! Surtout ne pas penser à Lui. Sinon, je vais encore pleurer, et Grand-Père croira, ou plutôt saura, que j'ai eu peur dans le souterrain. Un jour, il faudra que j'essaie de trouver une potion pour enlever les cernes sous les yeux. Concocter des potions, c'est bien la seule chose qu'on m'autorise à faire ici...  
  
Enfin, il faut que je dorme. Tout à l'heure, je vais encore devoir supporter les éternels discours de Grand-Père sur l'honneur, le courage... et bien sur la « grande » famille Snape... Grande, pff, tu parles...  
  
Voilà ! * tête déprimée de l'auteur qui vient de se relire et trouve que ce chapitre est merdique.* Le sort de cette fic dépend de vos reviews ! 


	2. Le Salon des Snape

Titre : Je ne veux plus te voir  
  
Auteur : Vici Black  
  
Disclaimer : « Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ? » En gros, ça veut dire que tout ce qui a un rapport avec le livre ou les films de HP ne m'appartient pas, tout st à J K Rowling.  
  
Note de l'auteur : j'ai pas mis G comme Rating, car je pense qu'il pourra y avoir des scènes de violence plus tard dans l'histoire, vu que la vie du petit Snape n'est pas toujours rose, et qu'en plus il est censé devenir un mangemort.  
  
Comme j'ai reçu plusieurs reviews, cette fic va avoir une suite (et peut- être même une fin, on peut toujours rêver, ^__^ ) Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, pour les R aux R, allez à la fin de ce chapitre. Vici Black.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Le Salon des Snape  
  
Un sifflement de serpent me réveille en sursaut. Un quart de seconde, mon cœur bat la chamade, puis je me rappelle que c'est juste le réveil, et que je suis dans ma chambre, au manoir.  
  
Comme tous les objets non-sorciers, Grand-Père déteste les réveils. Et comme je ne me lève jamais à l'heure, il a bien fallu trouver un moyen de me réveiller. Alors, quand ma nourrice est partie le jour de mes six ans, il a enchanté le pied de ma lampe de chevet pour qu'il siffle à une heure prévue d'avance.  
  
Je déteste les serpents, non, je les hais. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est pour cela que Grand-Père a choisi cet animal pour orner ma chambre. A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il aime particulièrement les serpents. Car un Snape ne fait jamais quelque chose en vain. Jamais.  
  
Il faut que je me dépêche, Grand-Père m'attend dans le Salon. A cette pensée, un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir peur, il ne me reste que quelques minutes pour me rendre dans l'aile Ouest. Rapidement, je trace une raie au milieu de mes cheveux emmêlés et j'accroche sur ma poitrine l'écusson des Snape : deux serpents enlacés qui se menacent mutuellement de leurs gueules ouvertes. Je hais les serpents.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je frappe à la porte du Salon pour prévenir de mon arrivée et sans attendre la réponse, j'entre. La pièce est construite tout en longueur, ses murs sont de pierre et le sol de parquet impeccablement ciré.  
  
Tout au bout de la grande table de Chêne, j'aperçois mon grand-père. Ses cheveux et ses sourcils sont gris, et une large cicatrice zèbre sa joue gauche. Il ne m'a jamais dit d'où elle provenait, et je n'ai bien sûr jamais osé le lui demander. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse lui adresser la parole comme un égal, c'est à dire que je sois un mangemort et un sorcier diplômé, c'est lui et lui seul qui pose les questions.  
  
-Approche, mon garçon.  
  
Je m'exécute sans un murmure. Il me fait peur, et j'en ai honte Il n'avait pas peur de lui. Mauvaise idée ! Je ne devrai montrer aucune faiblesse quand Grand-Père plongera son regard anthracite dans le mien.  
  
Je suis arrivé à sa hauteur. Je relève la tête et soutiens son regard sans ciller. Comme à contrecœur, il m'autorise à prendre place à la table.  
  
-Assieds-toi, et sers-toi.  
  
Pendant que je me sers modérément, pour ne pas montrer que j'ai faim, il commence à parler, énonçant un petit discours qu'il a sûrement préparé à l'avance. Il n'a jamais été un très bon orateur.  
  
- Severus, me dit-il. Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que je t'élève dans ma maison, comme mon propre fils. Tu recevras bientôt ta convocation à Poudlard et je suis obligé de t'y envoyer, ce vieux... Dumbledore m'y contraindrait de toute façon...  
  
Je sais que cet aveu lui coûte. Il n'aime pas reconnaître qu'il existe plus fort que lui.  
  
- ... D'ailleurs, il vaut mieux que ce soit les professeurs qui essaient de t'apprendre quelque chose plutôt que moi. Car à part les potions, tu n'as hérité d'aucun des talents familiaux.  
  
Je plie la tête sous le reproche, comme on l'attend de moi. Mais au fond, je m'en moque. Au moins, ce n'est pas moi qui changeais les cheveux de ma mère en serpents à l'âge de huit ans, comme il s'en montre si fier.  
  
- Bref, tu iras faire tes achats aujourd'hui avec Johnson. Parlons d'autre chose. Qu'as-tu pensé du parcours de cette nuit ?  
  
C'est un piège et je le sais. Du ton le plus neutre possible, je réponds.  
  
- L'énigme était facile.  
  
Grand-Père hausse les épaules en signe de dédain. Selon lui, il n'y a aucun intérêt à être « devin », comme il le dit. Mais je suis assez content de moi. J'ai donné ma réponse, et comme il ne peut pas me demander directement si j'ai eu peur, il ne lui reste plus qu'à ma congédier. Ce qu'il fait.  
  
- Bien, va te préparer. Johnson et toi partez dans une heure.  
  
Je me lève, le salue d'un mouvement de tête pieusement exécuté, et regagne mes appartements. Je sais que désormais, je n'aurai plus beaucoup de temps libre. Il ne reste que deux mois avant la rentrée des classes, et Grand-Père veut que je sache tout le programme à l'avance. Car bien sûr, un Snape ne saurait occuper une autre place que celui de premier de sa classe. Et je compte bien ne pas le décevoir. La punition serait trop pénible...  
  
Je chasse ces sombres pensées d'un mouvement de tête. Et j'esquisse un sourire. Bientôt, je serai sur le Chemin de Traverse...  
  
Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je ne planifie jamais mes chapitres à l'avance, j'écris comme ça vient, et je les poste avant de me dire que c'est trop nul et de tout effacer. Bref, je parle, je parle, et je ne réponds pas à vos reviews...  
  
Roxanna de Bormelia : Tu as été ma première revieweuse, merci bcp ! J'aime de plus en plus Snape au fur et à mesure que j'écris sur lui, rassure-toi ! Bisous.  
  
Jujudlf : C'est sympa de me soutenir, mais je t'ai déjà dis tout ça de vive voix.  
  
Lily Evans 2004 : Merci, ma co-auteur ! J'ai hâte de lire ta propre fic solo ! Je suis contente que tu supportes Snape, même si on peut rajouter à la liste des gens qui ne l'aiment pas un certain jeune homme dont le nom commence par « S » et finit par « irius ». Vivent les Maraudeurs ! Bisous.  
  
Vici Black. 


	3. Le Chemin de Traverse

Titre : Je ne veux plus te voir  
  
Auteur : Vici Black  
  
Disclaimer : « Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ? » En gros, ça veut dire que tout ce qui a un rapport avec le livre ou les films de HP ne m'appartient pas, tout st à J K Rowling.  
  
Nte de l'auteur : j'ai pas mis G comme Rating, car je pense qu'il pourra y avoir des scènes de violence plus tard dans l'histoire, vu que la vie du petit Snape n'est pas toujours rose, et qu'en plus il est censé devenir un mangemort.  
  
Coucou ! Voilà, c'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre ! Normalement, je poste tous les lundis, mais avec le virus qui circulait en ce moment, j'étais interdite d'ordi (bouh...). Mas bon, normalement, le prochain chapitre arrive quand même lundi prochain ! Sinon, je fais de la pub pour la fic d'un auteur , El Rio, elle écrit trop bien. Sa fic s'appelle « Le journal intime de Peter Petitgrow », prenez la peine de lire les trois chapitres, c'est de mieux en mieux ! Voilà , bonne lecture, et surtout, des reviews !!!  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le Chemin de Traverse  
  
Le tourbillonnement cesse et nous atterrissons sur un sol de pierre. Je trébuche sous le choc et Johnson me lance un regard chargé de mépris. Sans accorder d'attention aux consommateurs du bar, nous traversons le Chaudron Baveur et nous ressortons dans la petite cour que je connais bien.  
  
Lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un enfant, nous venions quelquefois sur le Chemin de Traverse avec mon père. Je m'en souviens parce que c'est ici que j'ai vu un gobelin pour la première fois. Mon père devait aller chercher de l'argent à Gringotts et je l'avais accompagné. Nous étions bien dans le petit wagon, Il me serrait contre lui pour que je n'aie pas froid...  
  
A ce souvenir, je sens des pleurs me monter aux yeux.... Pourquoi faut-il que je pense à ça alors qu'aujourd'hui est le seul jour que je peux passer au grand air, sans Grand-Père ! Je lève les yeux vers le soleil qui illumine l'allée. Au moins, comme ça, si Johnson remarque que mes yeux sont humides, il croira que c'est dû à la lumière vive.  
  
Rassuré, je jette un regard furtif autour de moi. Les passants sont vêtus de couleurs chaudes, et tous discutent avec entrain en ce début d'été. Johnson me tire de ma rêverie d'un « Par ici, Monsieur », prononcé d'un ton poli mais froid.  
  
Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Mais au fond, comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Il obéit toute la journée aux ordres de Grand-Père, me sert alors que je ne suis qu'un sang-mêlé, et en plus, je suis sûr que c'est lui qui doit me porter la nuit, dans les recoins sombres du château. Je ne pèse pas lourd, mais quand même...  
  
Je suis docilement le vieux majordome qui vient d'entrer dans une librairie. Les livres couvrent des étagères jusqu'au plafond, mais cela ne m'impressionne pas. La bibliothèque du manoir contient au moins autant de livres que celle-là, et beaucoup plus intéressants... Je remarque quelques ouvrages que j'ai déjà lus : « Les potions et le cycle des saisons », « Ingrédients magiques et potions classiques »... presque tous ceux que je connais parlent de potions.  
  
J'adore les Potions. La précision des gestes, des mesures... Et le liquide qui réagit soudain, change de couleur, bouillonne, s'évapore... Et, plus que tout, j'admire le pouvoir des Potions. Transformer l'apparence, la voix, les rêves... Toutes ces possibilités m'attirent et s'ajoutent aux nombreuses raisons qui font que j'attends avec impatience de rentrer à Poudlard.  
  
Johnson parle avec le libraire. Celui-ci ne connaît pas encore avec précision la liste des livres de cette année, mais certains ouvrages se retrouvent tous les ans, d'après ce que je peux en entendre : « Le livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 1 est un classique », dit-il au majordome. Je me désintéresse de la conversation aussi rapidement que je m'y étais intéressé.  
  
A travers la vitre, j'observe les gens qui passent. Les enfants sont rares, car la sortie des classes n'est que dans une semaine. En plus, les parents de petits sorciers préfèrent souvent les laisser chez eux plutôt que sur le Chemin où ils pourraient si facilement se perdre ou faire de mauvaises rencontres...  
  
C'est dans ces moments-là que je me rends compte des bons côtés de l'éducation que me donne Grand-Père... Au moins, avec mon expérience, j'ai appris à ne pas être désemparé devant une situation nouvelle. Je ne sais pas bien me défendre, mais avec tous les livres que j'ai lus, dès que j'aurai ma propre baguette, cela devrait ne poser aucun problème..  
  
Enfin, l'éducation qu'il me donne, qu'il me fait donner plutôt... Seules les sorties nocturnes sont supervisées par lui. Pour le reste, un précepteur vient au manoir tous les jours de la semaine pour surveiller mon niveau de magie et m'apprendre tout ce que je veux... Avant de faire un rapport au maître de maison, bien sûr. Alors, forcément, mes « envies d'apprendre » sont un peu influencées...  
  
Johnson me pousse hors de la librairie et nous nous dirigeons vers le seul magasin de la rue qui mérite mon attention Ollivanders, le marchand de baguettes... La porte tinte alors que nous entrons dans la petite boutique. Un homme dans la force de l'âge s'approche de nous et me demande d'une voix doucereuse :  
  
-Bonjour, mon garçon, tu viens pour chercher une baguette ?  
  
Je n'aime pas du tout son ton. Chez moi, tous les domestiques me parlent avec déférence, même feinte, et le seul qui se permette de me parler avec familiarité, c'est Gand-Père... Jusqu'à ce que je devienne plus puissant que lui... Je m'aperçois soudain que je n'ai toujours pas répondu à Mr Ollivanders. Je prends un ton froid pour répondre :  
  
-Oui, c'est bien ce que vous vendez ?  
  
La question pourrait paraître innocente mais le vendeur ne s'y trompe pas. Son regard montre un instant de surprise, puis de méfiance. Après quelques secondes, il s'adresse à Johnson :  
  
-Comment est la baguette du père de ce jeune monsieur ? Demande-t-il. Les antécédents familiaux peuvent avoir uns certaine importance. Plus j'aurais de renseignements, moins vous perdrez de temps à attendre.  
  
Son ton mi-obséquieux, mi-agacé sonne faux. En fait, il veut seulement apprendre qui je suis, pour savoir s'il doit me montrer des égards, ou s'il peut se permettre de me moucher comme il le ferait avec n'importe quel enfant de onze ans. Johnson ne peut pas lui répondre. Grand- Père l'a engagé quand ma nourrice est partie pour l'aider à s'occuper du fardeau que je suis. Et bien sûr, au manoir, on ne parle jamais de Lui. Je réponds à sa place.  
  
-Sa baguette était en bois d'ébène, dix-huit centimètres, et il y avait une griffe de dragon à l'intérieur.  
  
Je vois les yeux de Mr Ollivanders s'agrandir sous l'effet de la surprise. Je suis le fils de William Snape, Son fils. Sa bouche forme un « oh » muet, mais il se garde bien de répondre quoi que ce soit. Sans un mot, il se retourne et va chercher dans l'arrière-boutique une pile de boîtes poussiéreuses.  
  
- Essayez celle-ci.  
  
Je prends dans ma main une petite baguette en bois de houx, comme me le précise inutilement le marchand. Ni les bois, ni les plantes n'ont de secret pour moi. Je l'agite et une sensation de picotement me traverse tout le corps. Je sens une force invisible affluer à travers ma main jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'instrument.  
  
Une fumée argentée s'échappe de l'extrémité de la baguette, et peu à peu, elle prend une forme plus précise. Comme les deux autres, j'attends. Je ne sais pas ce qui va apparaître, parce que je n'ai rien fait intentionnellement. Une tête de serpent apparaît, puis deux, la gueule ouverte... deux reptiles se menacent, la bouche ouverte. L'écusson des Snape.  
  
Pour un peu, j'en hurlerais de dépit. Même ma magie est teintée de cette hérédité que je hais ! Comme tout garçon de onze ans qui ne devrait pas avoir de telles idées, je prends un air étonné et émerveillé.  
  
Mr Ollivanders me regarde, et annonce : « Bois de houx, dix-neuf centimètres, écaille de Magyar à pointes. Elle est à vous.». Un élément de dragon, comme Lui ! Cela me rassure et me calme un peu.  
  
Après divers autres achats, Johnson et moi reprenons la cheminée pour rentrer au manoir. Nous arrivons et je trébuche, comme à chaque fois. Sous le poids des paquets, que Johnson m'a évidemment laissé porter, je m'étale sur le parquet. Mon visage s'écrase sur le sol à côté d'une paire de chaussures cirées que je ne connais que trop bien.  
  
Je me relève avec difficulté et j'aperçois un visage sévère, aquilin, aux yeux anthracite. Il me fixe avec un regard plein de venin, qui distille petit à petit une peur glacée dans tout mon corps. Je déglutis avec difficulté.  
  
- Dans mon bureau, immédiatement. Johnson, venez avec nous.  
  
Il se retourne, et dans sa main, j'aperçois le fouet qu'il utilise pour me châtier. La peur me tord l'estomac mais j'essaye de n'en rien laisser transparaître. Après tout, je suis un Snape.  
  
R aux R :  
  
El Rio : Merci pour ta review du premier chapitre, c'est elle qui m'a décidé à continuer ! Sinon, je sais que c'est un peu court, mais je préfère faire des chapitres pas très longs et réguliers que le contraire. Comme tu me l'as demandé, j'ai fait de la pub pour ta fic (cf. plus haut.). Vivent le FC et le CFCQPRG. Bisous.  
  
Lily Evans 2004 : Oui, tu as été la première à reviewer le deuxième chapitre ! Je suis hyper vexée que tu aies dormi pendant le premier chapitre, mais bon, tu t'es rattrapé sur celui-là. Avec tous ces compliments, je vais finir par avoir la grosse tête... bref... Pour la longueur des chapitre, cf. la R à la R d'El Rio. Oui, quand Snape pense à « Il » ou « Lui », il pense à son père, je croyais que c'était clair, mais c'est vrai que ma notion des choses claires et pas claires est apparemment un peu décalée... (Si El Rio fait une remarque sur cette phrase, je la tue !!!). Bref, je suis d'accord, rien ne vaut Sirius. Bisous.  
  
Erika3 : Désolée, mais il faut bien expliquer pourquoi Snape a été si méchant (mangemort) à une époque de sa vie, et en même temps fidèle à Dumbledore et au bon côté... J'avais pas pensé qu'il aurait autant de concurrence, je crois bien qu'il va avoir à souffrir les réprimandes de son Grand-Père...  
  
m.choute : Que de questions !!! Et auxquelles je ne peux pas toujours apporter de réponses ! Mais bon, je vais essayer... Est-ce que je vais descendre Snape ou le prendre en pitié ? Les premiers chapitres pencheraient plutôt en faveur de la pitié, non ? Mais comme je n'ai rien programmé... Enfin, comme tout le monde, le petit Severus a des défauts et des qualités, et je ne cacherai ni l'un ni l'autre... Par contre, je te prierai de ne pas insulter mon perso principal, et « c » me semble peu approprié au petit garçon fragile que je décris... Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il va y avoir de la violence, mais pour l'amour, je ne sais pas encore... Par contre, pour es chapitres plus longs, je te promets rien... Voilà, j'espère que tes réponses sont satisfaisantes, et prends pas mes protestations au sérieux, j'adore qu'on me pose des questions, au moins on voit que tu es intéressée... Bisous.  
  
Céleste : Coucou Céleste ! C'est cool que t'aies réussi à trouver ma fic, continue à laisser des reviews, c'est trop sympa ! 


	4. La violence est la force des faibles

**Coucou à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les autres (je progresse !). Il est un peu glauque vers la fin (beaucoup même), j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux... Sinon, je voulais vous dire que le Bac approche pour moi (plus que trois semaines de révision argh !!!) Et comme je n'ai pas encore fait grand-chose, je vais peut-être commencer à bosser. Alors ce n'est pas sûr que je posterai tous les lundis pendant la fin du mois de mai, et sûrement pas en juin jusqu'au 16 (date de la délivrance). Voilà, c'était pour que vous ne vous inquiétez pas (s'il y a quelqu'un pour s'inquiéter).  
  
Pour les R aux R, allez à la fin du chapitre, comme d'hab' !  
  
Merci à El Rio, ma bêta-readeuse, qui va pouvoir corriger ce joli petit chapitre (je pense pas qu'il y ait trop de fautes quand même...).  
  
Bisous. Vici Black.  
**  
Chapitre 4 : La violence est la force des faibles  
  
La porte du bureau se referme avec un claquement sec qui me fait froid dans le dos. Grand-Père fait le tour de son bureau puis s'appuie des deux mains sur le bois de chêne. Ses mains fines et anguleuses tremblent de rage. J'essaie de ne pas faire comme elle. Je ne dois pas faire comme elle.  
  
Je me souviens encore des derniers mots de mon père. Il avait été transporté à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pendant la bataille. Grand-Père ne voulait pas me laisser aller le voir, il voulait déjà prendre pouvoir sur moi. Mais Dumbledore l'y a obligé, et depuis, il lui voue une haine sans pitié.  
  
Je Le revois encore allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, après qu'un gentil docteur ait dit que de toute façon Il ne pouvait plus parler. Grand-Père avait alors décidé que ce serait une bonne leçon pour moi de Le voir mourir. Il m'avait laissé seul avec lui quelques minutes.  
  
Et alors que je sentais qu'Il allait mourir et que je refoulais mes larmes, Il s'est penché vers moi et m'a dit :  
  
-Ne plie jamais devant lui. Jamais.  
  
A cette époque, je n'avais pas compris ce que cela voulait dire. De Son vivant, Grand-Père était juste sévère, sans plus. La maison était pleine de membres de l'Ordre qui venait d'être créé, et il y avait toujours un air de fête au manoir.  
  
Mais depuis, tout est devenu sombre. Sombre comme ces yeux qui me fixent avec rage de l'autre côté de la table. Je ne prendrai pas la parole. Même si je meurs d'envie de lui demander pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi il me hait, pourquoi il veut me faire souffrir.  
  
Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois un de mes cahiers de leçon. Rien d'inhabituel à cela, Grand-Père vérifie toujours mes devoirs. Mais ce cahier n'est pas un cahier habituel. Alors que mes yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur, je le reconnais.  
  
C'est mon « cahier secret », celui dans lequel je note toutes les choses que j'apprends...et que je ne devrais pas.  
  
Non, ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas lu avoir dit. Il me l'avait juré. J'avais confiance en lui. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Grand- Père prend la parole à ce moment.  
  
- Il ne faut jamais trop faire confiance aux autres, Severus.  
  
Je sens tout le dégoût qu'il met à prononcer mon nom. C'est celui que ma mère avait choisi pour moi, avant de mourir à ma naissance. Ma mère... une moldue. Ce fut la première erreur de mon père.  
  
- Brooke est peut-être ton précepteur, mais il n'en est pas moins mon employé, poursuit le vieil homme. Il me doit obéissance, tout comme toi.  
  
Je me raidis à ces mots. Jamais. S'il croit que je lui obéis ! Bien sûr, j'exécute ses ordres, mais au fond de moi, je me révolte. Et me révolterai toujours. - Ce petit cahier vert est très intéressant, on y trouve beaucoup de choses...intéressantes.  
  
Il se répète. C'est sa principale faiblesse. Il ne sait pas s'imposer par la parole. Il ne le peut que pas les actes. D'ailleurs, je doute fortement que Brooke lui obéisse de plein gré. Le sortilège Doloris a dû passer par là.  
  
Grand-Père doit se rendre compte de mon mépris, car sa main se resserre autour du fouet. Ne dit-on pas que la violence est la force des faibles ? Si je n'avais pas si peur, j'en sourirais presque.  
  
-Je l'ai feuilleté, espérant y trouver des leçons de Métamorphose ou de... potions. Il met tout ce qu'il peut de dédain dans sa voix, mais il sait que cela n'a aucune emprise sur moi. Cela impressionne Johnson, tout au plus.  
  
-Mais j'y ai trouvé des légendes, des absurdités, des, des...calomnies ! Sa voix résonne dans toute la pièce. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même.  
  
-Comment ose-tu demander à ton professeur de te parler de l'Ordre ? Combien de fois t'ai-je répété que cet ordre n'existait que dans l'imagination malade de ton père ?  
  
En moi, la peur laisse peu à peu place à la fureur.  
  
- Depuis longtemps, je savais qu'il était fou ! D'abord épouser cette sang- de-bourbe...  
  
Il n'aurait pas dû. Il n'aurait vraiment, vraiment pas dû. Toute prudence semble m'abandonner alors qu'à mon tour je hurle à pleins poumons :  
  
-Ma mère valait cent fois mieux que vous ! Et au moins mon père ne se laissait pas embrigader par un vieux fou qui a autant de pouvoir qu'un hibou !  
  
-Lord Voldemort n'est pas fou ! Rugit mon aïeul qui a oublié qu'il parlait à un enfant de onze ans. J'ai touché son point fable.  
  
- Lord Voldemort ? Depuis quand est-il Lord ? Lui aussi est un sang-mêlé, à ce que je sache, et vous le respectez bien, lui, sale mangemort !  
  
Le visage de mon grand-père devient blême. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'aurais vraiment, vraiment pas dû.  
  
-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le mangemort ?  
  
La dernière petite parcelle de mon cerveau qui n'est pas paralysé par la terreur trouve encore la force de le railler. Il se défend comme un enfant de cinq ans.  
  
Deux mains me saisissent et m'écrasent contre le bureau, la tête sur la surface vernie. J'essaie de me libérer, mais Johnson resserre sa prise. Grand-Père arrache mes vêtements, et j'attends, dans un silence de mort.  
  
J'attends.  
  
J'attends.  
  
Puis il frappe. Du sang coule dans ma bouche alors que je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Un deuxième coup. Puis un troisième. Tout mon être se révolte contre la douleur, mille voix hurlent dans ma tête.  
  
Dix coups. Vingt. Mes pensées sont toutes concentrées sur une seule chose. Ne pas crier, ne pas pleurer, ne pas supplier. Je ne sens même plus les coups. Mes nerfs à vif refusent un nouvel afflux de douleur.  
  
Je perds connaissance, mais mes dents restent serrées. Ne pas crier.  
  
R aux R :  
  
El Rio : Coucou ! Merci pour les compliments ! En ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographe (qui, au passage, n'en étaient pas), tu as gagné un poste de bêta-readeuse ! Pour l'intrigue, je sais que ça tarde à venir, mais découvrir la psychologie de Snape est TRES important. Et ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs (pour rester polie). Bisous.  
  
Lily Evans 2004 : Je suis d'accord pour les baguettes, je me suis aussi posé la question, mais je me suis dit que puisque je l'avais décidé, c'était possible !!! Continue de me reviewer avec autant d'enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir !!! Gros bisous.  
  
HB : Euh... j'ai l'impression que tu en sais plus sur Snape que moi, lol !!! En fait, je sais quoi écrire à propos de lui au moment où je le fais, mais j'avais pas envisagé sa personnalité de façon préconçue. Mais ça fait plaisir, au moins mon perso a de la profondeur !! Au fait, je savais pas qui se cachait sous ton pseudo, désolée de pas avoir « tilt » plus tôt. Bisous.  
  
Céleste : Maintenant que tu as l'adresse, j'espère que tu vas continuer de me reviewer. Et pourquoi tu n'écrirais pas quelque chose, toi aussi ? A lundi.  
  
Auto-idole !?: Je vais avoir du mal à répondre à tout ce que tu m'as écrit, en tout cas ta longue review m'a beaucoup touchée. C'est gentil de me consacrer un peu de ton temps, c'est El Rio qu'il faut remercier pour m'avoir fait continuer. Merci pour la longueur des chapitres, enfin quelqu'un de compréhensif (t'es pas mon auto-idole pour rien, lol). J'ai toujours honte de ma faute de vocabulaire impardonnable (et j'espère donc comme toi que je suis la seule à avoir lu ta review). Je suis pas sûre d'être plus fine que Kant, mais j'avoue que ça doit être plus facile à capter au premier coup d'œil. Bref, mille fois merci et continue de me lire, ton avis compte bcp pour moi. Bisous et ondes puissance 50 000.  
  
Brunette : Coucou ! Maintenant que tu sais comment faire, j'espère que tu vas me reviewer souvent et me donner des idées (je sais que tu en as plein). Bisous. 


	5. R aux R chapitre 4 à lire!

**Coucou ! Comme je ne peux pas poster en ce moment, et ce jusqu'à la mi-juin (il faut vraiment que je bosse), je vais quand même répondre à vos reviews sur cette page. Je la mettrai à jour si vous en mettez de nouvelles. Au passage, je conseille à tous de lire la review d'El Rio et ma (longue) réponse, ça éclaircit beaucoup de points obscurs de l'histoire (à part si vous préférez garder un peu plus de mystère). Sur ce, bonne fin de cours à tous !  
**  
**R aux R :**  
  
**El Rio :** Comment déprimer l'auteur qui vient de terminer son chapitre, merci chère bêta-readeuse !!! Bon, je vais répondre à tes (nombreuses et fort désagréables) questions :  
  
# Pour la longueur des chapitres, je t'ai déjà expliqué que j'écrivais selon l'inspiration, alors... Mais je ferai mieux une fois le Bac passé...  
  
# Pour le fait que William affiche son appartenance à l'Ordre : - De un, c'est une organisation top secret, tu as raison, mais le grand- père n'est pas censé être au courant, son fils peut très bien inviter qui il veut au manoir sans que son père pose de questions. Severus, par contre, pourrait avoir été mis au courant par William, ou l'avoir appris par hasard (la suite nous le dira, lol) - De deux, Grand-Père n'a pas l'air de croire vraiment à l'existence de l'Ordre, donc il prend peut-être pas la menace au sérieux (et il a tort, entre nous) - De trois, c'est pas parce que le grand-père est un Mangemort qu'il est forcément hyper proche de Voldie, il pourrait avoir peur de lui faire part de ses craintes, sans preuves suffisantes, qui plus est concernant son propre fils (le déshonneur !!!) -Bref, il y a plein d'explications possibles, tu sauras peut-être laquelle était la bonne par la suite, ou peut-être pas... Ouf, et d'une !  
  
# Ce qu'il y a précisément dans ce carnet, vous le saurez après, je parlerai sûrement plus de l'Ordre et vu que le POV est celui de Severus... Bref, de la patience, quoi !  
  
# Il n'a pas demandé à Johnson de lui montrer le carnet, d'ailleurs le pauvre majordome n'a rien à faire dans l'histoire. Il s'agit de Brooke, le précepteur de Severus, qui le lui a montré, probablement sous la torture (comme semble le penser notre jeune héros), lors de l'un de ses rapports au « Maître » qui aura semblé louche à ce dernier... Fais marcher ton imagination, quoi ! Mais bon, le petit va mener l'enquête, alors nous en saurons plus très vite...  
  
# Donc il n'en connaissait pas l'existence (c. plus haut)  
  
# Pour le sortilège de protection, il avait tellement confiance en Brooke qu'il n'y a peut-être tout simplement pas pensé, et pour le « facile », n'oublie pas que son domaine de prédilection, c'est les potions. De plus, comme il n'avait pas sa propre baguette, il devait utiliser celle de son précepteur ou peut-être une ancienne de son grand-père... sur laquelle celui- ci aurait pu lancer le sortilège de « Priori Incantatem ».... En gros, c'était risqué.  
  
# Et non, j'avais pas envie de mettre ce passage en flashback... Voil ! Et je t'aime, bien sûr ! Gros bisous. Vici Black.  
  
**Céleste :** Merci à toi, fidèle lectrice ! J'aime beaucoup m'attarder sur la psycho de Snape, alors je suis contente que ça plaise !!! Pour la fic, lance-toi, il n'y a pas à hésiter !! Je compte sur toi pour pouvoir la lire très bientôt ! Bisous. Vici Black.  
  
**Lily Evans 2004 :** C'est toujours sympa de te compter parmi mes quelques revieweurs regards indignés à ceux qui lisent ce mot sans avoir jamais écrit de review. Merci de me soutenir pour la longueur des chap'. C'est vrai que Croisade, c encore plus glauque, je m'en suis pas remise... Bref, en plus j'ai repris l'écriture de notre co-fic (vive moi !). Bisous. Vici Black. 


	6. Leçon d'espionnage

**Coucou tout le monde ! Ce n'était pas prévu que je poste en ce moment, mais après l'épreuve de philo de ce matin, je me suis accordé un après-midi de repos... Et j'ai bien sûr couru vers mon ordinateur ! Je posterai peut-être un autre chapitre dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, mais sinon vous devrez attendre le lundi... 21, c'est ça ? Voilà, gros bisous à tous, et laissez-moi une petite review. Et bien sûr, merci à El Rio, ma bêta !**  
  
Chapitre cinq : Leçon d'espionnage  
  
Je regarde l'heure à la grande horloge de ma chambre : six heures moins cinq. Brooke ne devrait pas tarder. Je m'assois à ma table d'étude et je commence à relire ma leçon de la veille : les potions de mémoire. Je ferais mieux de bien la savoir, parce qu'il va sûrement être en colère contre moi : à cause de mes questions, il a dû se faire frapper par Grand- Père... Ou peut-être pire. Je frissonne à cette pensée. Et dire qu'il voulait seulement être gentil avec moi....  
  
C'est drôle, c'est moi qui devrais être en colère contre lui pour avoir tout avoué à mon grand-père. Quoique celui-ci sache se montrer très persuasif... J'ai encore mal à cause des coups qu'il m'a donnés hier soir. Même si j'ai eu droit à une potion de guérison ; je ne pouvais même pas marcher, et Grand-Père n'aurait pas voulu me faire rater mon « entraînement » nocturne.  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne vais sûrement rien pouvoir apprendre d' « intéressant » de mon professeur d'ici à la fin de l'été. Mais je pourrai chercher à la rentrée. J'ai entendu dire que la bibliothèque de Poudlard était superbe. J'esquisse un sourire à cette pensée.  
  
- Je peux savoir ce qui vous amuse, jeune homme ?  
  
Mince, Brooke ! Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer. Je regarde son visage. Il me semble différent. Ses cheveux d'ébène sont toujours en désordre, mais dans ses yeux noirs brille une lueur que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Il semble vouloir me faire comprendre quelque chose... oui, c'est ça, il essaye de me faire passer un message. Mais quoi ?  
  
- Hum ! Je sursaute alors que le jeune homme se racle la gorge pour attirer mon attention. Je réalise soudain qu'il doit attendre une réponse à sa question.  
  
- Euh, rien....  
  
Je lis une lueur de panique et de désarroi dans son expression devant ma réponse aussi désinvolte. Je n'ai pourtant jamais été très cérémonieux avec lui.  
  
- Pardon ? Le son sec de sa voix me coupe le souffle. Il n'avait jamais été aussi froid, non plus. Je me plie à son caprice, pourtant.  
  
-Je... je vous prie de m'excuser, Monsieur. Je rêvais.  
  
-Et bien, la prochaine fois, prêtez un peu plus d'avantage à vos leçons. Ce ne sont pas les potions de mémoire qui vous donnaient cet air absent, je me trompe ?  
  
- Non ... Monsieur.  
  
Le son de ma voix pourrait paraître résigné pour un observateur extérieur, mais en fait, elle ne révèle que mon chagrin... Un observateur extérieur, mais oui, c'est ça !! Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, je saisis un morceau de parchemin et griffonne quelques mots d'une main hâtive.  
  
- Que faites-vous ? Il essaie de paraître sévère, mais je vois bien que le cœur n'y est pas.  
  
- Je termine le devoir que je devais vous rendre pour aujourd'hui.  
  
Brooke étouffe une expression d'incrédulité. Je n'avais aucun devoir à faire. Il ne m'en donne jamais.  
  
- C'est un peu tard, non ? Comme punition vous me recopierez trois fois le paragraphe sur le sort que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui. Et maintenant, donnez-moi ça.  
  
Je lui tends le papier, et il lit les quelques mots que j'y ai écrit :  
  
« Il a placé un sort d'écoute ? »  
  
Il hoche la tête. Je le savais. Curieux tout de même à propos de sa dernière phrase, je l'interroge :  
  
- Nous allons étudier des sorts ?  
  
- En théorie, bien entendu. Vous savez bien que les sorciers de premier cycle n'ont pas le droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Et vous n'avez pas atteint vos dix-sept ans, que je sache. Et même si vous n'êtes pas encore à l'école, l'usage d'une baguette vous est interdit. Assez bavardé, ouvrez votre livre à la page cinquante et lisez la première leçon. Je vous interrogerai dans une demi-heure.  
  
Sur ce, il prend lui-même un livre et commence à lire. Je jette un coup d'œil au titre de l'ouvrage : « Les sortilèges impardonnables et comment les contrer ». Je n'avais peut-être pas tort à propos du Doloris, après tout.  
  
Je vois clair dans le jeu de Brooke. Il veut éviter de me parler au maximum tant qu'il sait que nous sommes écoutés, parce qu'il veut éviter de trahir ses véritables sentiments envers moi et surtout que je lui pose des questions sur sa conduite. Il ne pourrait pas me mentir en face, me dire « Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, Monsieur », alors qu'il n'en pense pas un mot. Docilement, je plonge la tête dans mon livre et commence ma lecture.  
  
R aux R :  
  
Vous avez tous déjà eu une réponse, sauf :  
  
Brunette : merci, ma fidèle lectrice. Cette fois-ci, tu as droit à un vrai chapitre, et essaie de ne pas me dire qu'il est encore trop court, je le sais déjà! Gros Bisous, bon courage pour le Bac. 


	7. Dernier soir au manoir

**Coucou tout le monde ! Alors voilà, comme d'habitude, ce chapitre est très court, mais pas la peine de me crier dessus. Je suis partie en vacances dans pas mal de trous perdus, dont un camp scout où même les portables ne captaient pas... Donc, comme mon accès à la civilisation a été assez réduit ces derniers temps, et que ma bêta adorée est aussi en vacances (je vais peut-être d'ailleurs poster ce chapitre tel quel, dsl)... J'avais mes raisons. Mais bon, à la rentrée, j'aurais un mois entier à glander avant la fac, donc je posterai REGULIEREMENT de LONGS chapitre, c'est promis ! **

**Bisous. Vici Black.**

Chapitre six :

Demain, je rentre à Poudlard. Cela fait presque un mois maintenant que j'ai été avec Johnson au Chemin de Traverse, un mois depuis cette terrible correction, un mois que plus rien ne m'intéresse au manoir. Les leçons sont devenues tristes, Grand-Père encore plus irritable que d'habitude... un vrai cauchemar.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par l'horloge de l'entrée qui sonne sept heures. Dans une demi-heure, je prendrai mon dernier repas avec Grand-Père, et après j'irai me coucher pour une nuit paisible - ou du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Comme je rentre à Poudlard demain, il ne voudrait pas que j'arrive avec une tête d'enfant battu... ce qui ne serait pourtant pas vraiment loin de la réalité.

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, je contemple la grosse malle qui contient tous mes effets pour Poudlard : mes livres, mes robes, ma baguette... et surtout mon chaudron. Je l'ai astiqué au moins dix fois depuis que nous l'avons acheté... j'ai tellement hâte d'apprendre les Potions ! J'ai surtout intérêt à être le meilleur, sinon... Je préfère ne pas y penser. A chaque jour suffit sa peine, comme on dit.

Pour passer le temps, j'attrape mon livre de Potions qui trône sur le sommet de la malle et je lis le dernier chapitre, consacré au Véritasérum : _Le Véritasérum est une potion très complexe qui ne peut être réalisée que par des sorciers diplômés. D'une couleur transparente, sa préparation nécessite deux mois de travail. Elle est souvent utilisée dans le cadre d'enquêtes judiciaires afin de démasquer..._

- Monsieur ?

Je relève la tête pour apercevoir Blake qui se tient nonchalamment dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre. Comme il est beau, comme il a fière allure, malgré la lueur de tristesse présente dans ses yeux ! J'aimerais lui ressembler plus tard... à lui plutôt qu'à Grand-Père...

- Je... je suis venu vous dire au revoir.

Une boule me serre la gorge. Je ne le reverrai plus avant longtemps. Malgré tout, je me lève pour lui serrer la main. Comme un homme, comme l'homme qu'il voudrait que je sois. Ma main semble toute petite et fine dans la sienne. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi petit depuis le jour où j'étais caché derrière lui à Son enterrement.

- Au revoir, Blake.

Ma voix tremble d'émotion. J'aimerais lui dire merci pour toutes ces années, pour son soutien, pour ses cours, pour son dévouement.. Mais rien ne sort de ma bouche. Alors, sans réfléchir, je me jette dans ses bras et je le serre fort contre moi. D'abord surpris, il m'étreint bientôt à son tour.

Je voudrais rester comme cela pour toujours. Sentir l'affection de quelqu'un comme... comme un père. Ding... Sept heures et demie. Mon Grand-Père doit m'attendre en bas. Blake s'essuie furtivement les yeux et s'apprête à sortir de ma chambre. Mais soudain, j'ai une idée.

- Attendez !

Je cours vers ma malle encore ouverte et en sort un petit coffret d'ébène où j'ai rangé tous les souvenirs de mon père que j'ai réussi à sauver. Tout au fond, deux petites étoiles brillent. Ce sont les deux boutons de la robe de sorcier que portait mon père quand il est mort. Je les prends dans ma main et je les regarde longuement, comme souvent depuis Sa mort. Ces étoiles sont une distinction honorifique de l'Ordre de Merlin.

Je m'avance lentement vers Blake qui essaie de voir ce que je tiens dans la main. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je retire le lien de cuir que je porte autour du cou, caché sous mes robes. Je l'ai acheté au Chemin de Traverse l'autre jour. Je coupe le lien en deux et je passe un bouton sur un des morceaux. Je le noue au poignet de Blake et je fais de même avec mon morceau.

Les pas de Grand-Père résonnent dans le hall, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher... Avec un dernier sourire au jeune homme trop ému pour me répondre qui se tient toujours dans ma chambre, je dévalle les escaliers de marbre. Je salue grand-Père et le suit dans la salle à manger. Le repas s'annonce long...

- Alors, Severus, tes bagages sont près ? Me demande le vieil homme une fois que l'entrée a été servie.

- Oui, Grand-Père.

Je n'ai pas envie de me créer des ennuis ce soir. Ce n'est pas que j'aie peur de quitter mon grand-père sur une dispute, au fond, cela m'est bien égal, mais je ne voudrais pas que mes compagnons de dortoir me voient couvert de bleus.

Le repas se poursuit sans incident et se révèle effectivement long, très long... Puis je monte me coucher. Longtemps, mes pensées voguent vers cette école merveilleuse qui m'accueillera dès demain... Et ces images peuplent mes rèves.

**C'est fini ! Tout de suite, les réponses aux reviews. Et please, REVIEWEZ-MOI !**

R aux R :

Sam : tout de suite ! Je suis super contente d'avoir un nouveau reviewer, merci !

MA emma : Alors ça c'est une review, euh... impressionnante ! Mais bon, ça fait plaisir, alors répondons à tous ces commentaires...

# Je te charge de me créer un fan-club en bonne et due forme en Australie, mais bon, il y a déjà toi, c'est pas mal comme début.

# Ma fic est génial... je le savais, merci ;)

# Tu es tombée amoureuse de Snape ? Ne t'inquiète pas, comme promis, ton perso arrive a prochain chapitre (mais sauras-tu te reconnaître, lol)

# Mon histoire est très fragmentée, je sais, mais par contre, niveau infos, vu que le prochain chapitre, c'est la rentrée, ça va pas manquer !

# Si je vais te tuer ? Mais voyons, c'est là tout le mystère...

Et encore merci pour tous ces compliments, je t'adore... Bisous. V.B.

Coco : Ouais ! Une review, une review ! Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin...

Céleste : Ouais, la co-écriture reprend, vous aurez bientôt (on peut rêver), un nouveau chapitre de « Je jure... »

Ad : Bien sûr que ta voix compte, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Plus j'ai de reviewers, mieux je me porte !

Lily Evans 2004 : Ah, toujours en train de me supporter ! J'ai toujours pas lu l'Oracle de la Sybille, mais je vais m'y mettre, c'est promis.

P.S. : Il croqua son portrait et uns pomme.

El Rio Pfff... Encore elle ! #soupir résigné# Que va-t-elle encore me dire ? Ah oui, évidemment , des critiques... Nan, je déconne. Allez, donnons des réponses aux questions que ton esprit tordu me soumet...

# Ca traîne un peu en longueur, je sais, mais la rentrée, c'est pour le prochain chapitre, alors un peu de patience !

# Pour tous les compliments, merci, merci, merci... (surtout que je sais que t'es du genre.. franche ï)

# Le Grand-Père pensait, comme je l'ai dit au chapitre du Chemin de Traverse, que Brooke lui rapportait l'intégralité des leçons qu'il donnait au jeune Snape... Il n'avait donc aucune raison de se méfier ! Ensuite, il a eu des soupçons sur l'honnêteté du précepteur, Dieu seul sait pourquoi (il ne savait pas mentir...) et a donc soumis Brooke à l'Impérium (ou en tout cas, c'est ce que soupçonne Severus) et il a avoué qu'il donnait des leçons à Snape junior sur l'Ordre, ce qui a rendu le G-P furieux... Et il a placé un sort d'écoute afin de pouvoir, à l'avenir, surveiller de plus près le déroulement des leçons... Et quant à empêcher B de parler à Severus, vu que c'est son précepteur, c'est un peu dur, non ?

# Comment Brooke sait que G-P a placé un sort ? La suite nous le dira, ou pas.... Non, sérieusement, tu te doutes bien que je vais tout expliquer au fur et à mesure # lit tes propositions délirantes# Au passage, arrête de fantasmer sur Brooke, pourquoi ce serait pas Dumbledore devenu un métamorph-je-sais-plus-quoi, pendant que tu y es, hein?

# Je ne me gênerait pas pour utiliser tes idées... Dans une autre fic, celle-ci n'est pas trop du genre plein-d'action-compliquée... Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y aura pas d'intrigue ni de suspense... Mais pas de Néo !

Bisous, je t'adore. Vici.


	8. Départ pour Poudlard

**Coucou ! Voilà le premier long chapitre (en comparaison avec les autres, évidemment) que je poste. Ca y est, le petit Snape rentre à Poudlard. A partir de ce chapitre, je vais introduire de nouveaux persos qui sont inspirés de personnes que je connais. Alors, si vous vous reconnaissez...**

**Merci beaucoup à ma bêta qui s'est à juste titre reconnue dans ce chapitre et à toutes les personnes qui ont accepté d'avoir un rôle dans cette fic. N'oubliez pas de me le rappeler si je vous oublie !**

**Bisous. Vici Black.**

Chapitre sept : Départ pour Poudlard

Je suis en route pour King's Cross dans le « métro » avec Johnson. Grand-Père m'a dit au revoir ce matin sans m'embrasser ni même me serrer la main –d'ailleurs, ça m'aurait étonné- et m'a souhaité bonne chance d'un « tu ne reviendras ici pendant les vacances que si tes résultats sont assez bons » absolument charmant. Bref, l'ambiance est au beau fixe...

...Surtout que Johnson ne peut pas s'empêcher de critiquer tout ce qu'on voit ici ; « pas possible, ces wagons surchargés, avec des Portoloins, on aurait pas ce genre de problèmes », « ces arrêts, ça prend un temps fou, la Poudre de Cheminette, c'est quand même plus rapide », etc., etc....

Nous arrivons enfin au bon arrêt, et le vieux serviteur me fourgue un billet de train dans la main avant de faire demi-tour en maugréant. Encore un à qui je vais manquer... Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de déprimer, je dois trouver le moyen de me rendre sur le quai, la dernière attention de Grand-Père à mon égard : « tous les Snape ont trouvé seuls le moyen de se rendre à Poudlard », et gnagnagna, et gnagnagna...

Je rentre dans le hall principal de la Gare. Une foule de voyageurs s'y presse, cherchant les voies sur de grands panneaux d'affichage. Je jette un coup d'œil au cas où, mais évidemment, aucun train pour Poudlard n'est indiqué. La grande horloge m'annonce qu'il me reste vingt minutes avant le départ du train.

Je respire un grand coup et me concentre sur les conversations autour de moi. Peut-être pourrais-je apprendre quelque chose d'utile... Soudain, j'entends une voix fluette qui dit « Mais Maman, je serai sûrement à Gryffondor, comme Papa et toi ! » « Je ne sais pas, chérie, c'est possible ». J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois à quelques mètres devant moi, de dos, une petite fille brune qui marche en traînant une lourde malle et une cage contenant un superbe hibou au pelage mordoré.

Cette fois-ci, j'en suis sûr, j'ai affaire à une petite sorcière. Je lui emboîte le pas, et, quand elle passe soudain au travers d'un mur, je la suis sans hésiter. « L'hésitation est une marque de faiblesse, Severus, prends toujours rapidement des décisions. Et ne regrette jamais ton choix ... » J'ai beau avoir appris à maîtriser mes réactions, je marque un temps d'arrêt en arrivant sur le quai.

Devant moi se tient un superbe train, le « Poudlard Express », qui crache des volutes de vapeur par une cheminée rouge flamboyant, couleur du train tout entier. La maman de la jeune sorcière de tout à l'heure est en train de lui dire au revoir. « Et n'oublie pas, Mary, envoie-moi Snoopy toutes les semaines » « Oui, maman, c'est promis », répond la dénommée Mary avec une pointe d'exaspération.

Sur un dernier adieu, la mère passe de nouveau au travers de la barrière magique. Mary, qui de face, s'est révélée avoir de très jolis yeux chocolat, essaie de monter sa valise dans le train. Je crois qu'elle ne va pas y arriver toute seule.

Je m'approche d'elle est je demande timidement : « Tu veux que je t'aide ? ». Surprise, elle détourne la tête et me dévisage un instant avant de répondre

-Oui, merci, c'est sympa.

-Je m'appelle Severus, et toi c'est Mary, c'est ça ?

Elle hoche la tête en rigolant. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon prénom qui la fait rire ou le fait que je connaisse le sien, mais en tout cas, j'adore son rire. Je monte sa valise dans un wagon libre et je vais lui demander la permission de rester avec elle quand je me fais bousculer par quelqu'un qui hurle d'une voix stridente « Mary !!!!! ».

A priori, la nouvelle venue est une fille, vu qu'elle arbore une cascade de boucles blondes et que sa voix est, disons... féminine. Après s'être jetée sur Mary et avoir manqué de l'étrangler en la serrant dans ses bras, elle se retourne et m'adresse un « Salut, tu t'appelles comment ? Moi, c'est Paola. ». Mary nous présente et je bafouille une excuse avant de m'éloigner vers un autre compartiment.

Je trouve finalement un compartiment en bout de train, où se trouve un garçon blond qui doit avoir quelques années de plus que moi. Super, comme ça, je pourrais essayer d'en apprendre plus sur l'école. Je frappe au carreau et le garçon me fait signe d'entrer en hochant la tête.

- Je peux me mettre ici ?

- Oui, si tu ne fais pas trop de bruit.

- D'accord. Je m'appelle Severus Snape, je suis nouveau.

- Lucius Malfoy, quatrième année.

Je sens que le jeune homme attend que je lui pose des questions. Je regarde le livre qu'il tient entre les mains, « Les sorts d'attaque les plus douloureux », remarque le liseré vert de sa robe de sorcier et lui demande :

- Tu es à Serpentard ?

- Oui.

Il a formulé cette réplique d'un air approbateur, comme s'il venait de me faire passer un test que j'aurais réussi avec brio.

- Je pense que j'irai aussi. Toute ma famille y était.

- Je te le souhaite. C'est la meilleure maison.

Sur ce, il se replonge dans son livre et nous ne parlons plus pendant tout le reste du trajet. Quelques heures plus tard, une secousse nous annonce l'arrêt du train. Je descends ma malle et je me dirige vers un professeur qui, à l'autre bout du quai, appelle « Les première année, par ici ». Nous nous dirigeons vers le lac, et bientôt Poudlard apparaît devant mes yeux.

C'est magnifique. Les fenêtres brillent de mille feux et le château paraît gigantesque. Pendant le voyage en barque, personne ne parle, impressionnés par la beauté du spectacle. Arrivée sur la berge, on nous laisse dans une salle vide pendant quelques instants. Tout le monde se met alors à parler par petits groupes, tout le monde semble avoir des amis ici.

La porte se rouvre. Une jeune professeur commence à parler mais sa voix est couverte par le bruit des discussions.

- Mais taisez-vous !

Je crois savoir à qui appartient cette voix. Je me retourne et je vois effectivement Paola, toute rouge d'avoir crié, que jette un regard noir aux autres élèves.

- Laissez le professeur parler !

Complètement hystérique, celle-là. Enfin bon, le professeur a repris la parole.

-Merci, Mademoiselle. Je suis le professeur Mac Gonagall, professeur de métamorphose. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, la Répartition va commencer dans un instant.

R aux R :

Noriko : La suite n'est pas venue tout de suite, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Jwulee : le chapitre 7 (enfin, le sixième ch. Mais numéroté 7) est revenu, maintenant, et il y en a même un nouveau !

**Des reviews, des reviews !!! Le prochain chapitre arrivera sans doute d'ici la fin de la semaine. Bisous. Vici Black.**


	9. Premiers pas chez les Serpents

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Bon, pendant ma semaine de vacances annuelle (oui, vous avez le droit de me plaindre), j'ai décidé de me remettre à cette fic que j'ai un peu beaucoup délaissée…**

**Donc j'ai tout relu histoire de me souvenir… de l'histoire (siffle d'un air innocent) et j'ai constaté quelques incohérences… **

**Parfois, je mélange un peu les périodes de temps, un mois, deux... Je ne fais pas trop la différence… Mais bon vous me comprenez, je vous fais confiance, vous êtes des lecteurs intelligents !**

**Le précepteur de Severus s'appelle une fois Brooke, une fois Blake… On n'a qu'à dire qu'il s'appelle Blake de son prénom et Brooke de son nom ! Blake Brooke, c'est pas mignon ? Mais si, mais si, lol …**

Chapitre 8 : Premiers pas chez les Serpents

Nous pénétrons à la queue leu leu dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Les élèves des années supérieures sont réunis dans leurs plus belles robes, répartis autour des quatre grandes tables qui correspondent aux quatre Maison.

Sur ma gauche, j'aperçois la table de Serpentard, presque certainement ma future Maison, et au milieu de celle-ci, le jeune Malfoy à qui j'ai tenu compagnie pendant le trajet et qui m'adresse un bref regard.

À voir la tête désespérée des nombreuses jeunes filles qui ne quittent pas des yeux son visage de dieu grec, je comprends qu'attirer son attention n'est pas chose facile, et je me félicite intérieurement d'avoir réussi à l'acquérir. Je lui réponds d'un signe de tête respectueux (j'ai été très bien dressé à cet exercice par Grand-Père) et me concentre sur la scène qui se déroule devant mes yeux.

Le professeur qui nous a introduits dans la Salle dépose sur un tabouret un vieux chapeau rapiécé que je reconnais sans l'avoir jamais vu : le Choipeau Magique. Je me souviens avoir lu avec curiosité le chapitre le concernant dans « L'histoire de Poudlard », mon livre de chevet depuis ma première visite au Chemin de Traverse.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par le grand silence qui s'abat tout à coup sur l'assemblée. Le Professeur Dumbledore, que j'aime déjà puisque Grand-Père le hait, s'est levé pour son classique discours d'inauguration.

- Chers élèves, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne arrivée ou un bon retour à Poudlard. Bienvenue! J'espère que cette année sera pour nous tous l'occasion d'approfondir nos connaissances et de renforcer les liens entre les élèves, tâche que vous aurez tous à cœur de mener à bien, j'en suis sûr.

Quelques ricanements fusent du côté des Serpentard. Un bruissement de robes attire mon regard vers la droite. Les Gryffondor se sont retournés d'un seul bloc, et fusillent du regard leurs camarades vert et argent. Dumbledore, apparemment peu ravi de voir sa dernière phrase démentie aussi rapidement, reprend la parole d'une voix assurée.

- Allons, allons… Avant de commencer le repas, je tiens à vous présenter plusieurs nouveaux professeurs.

Le jeune Directeur a de nouveau droit à toute notre attention.

- Tout d'abord le professeur Grumming, qui occupera cette année le poste de professeur de Botanique, le professeur Del Platro étant -comme vous le savez peut-être- en congé maternité.

À entendre les murmures de curiosité et d'enthousiasme qui se propagent dans la salle, le Professeur Del Truc ne représente pas une grande perte. Et puis le jeune homme à l'allure sympathique qui se lève un court instant, une mèche de cheveux châtains couvrant à demi de grands yeux… Bleus… Ou non plutôt…. Violets ? Inspire tout de suite confiance. Tant mieux, avec les Potions, je pense que la Botanique est la matière qui me plaira le plus… Ou du moins dans laquelle je serai le plus doué.

-Le professeur Mac Gonagall m'a également fait l'honneur d'accepter le poste de professeur de Métamorphose qui était vacant depuis plusieurs années, et que j'avais moi-même un peu de mal à assurer en plus de mes fonctions de Directeur.

Une jeune femme se lève. La première pensée qui me vient à l'esprit est que je n'aurais pas aimé qu'elle soit ma mère. La deuxième est que Grand-Père aurait été ravi que ça soit le cas. La jeune femme brune qui se tient devant nous a un visage sévère, renforcé par un chignon serré et de petites lunettes métalliques qui la vieillissent quelque peu.

Quand elle se rassoit, l'enthousiasme des élèves est un peu retombé. La Métamorphose est une matière essentielle, et la jeune femme n'a pas l'air commode.

- Mais avant toute chose, je vous propose de commencer la Répartition proprement dite.

Un professeur se lève alors et s'avance vers le Choipeau. Les élèves, même les plus vieux, lui adressent des regards plus ou moins craintifs (la peur allant d'un ordre croissant des Pouffsouffle aux Serpentard qui affichent tout au plus une neutralité polie).

J'entends une voix féminine qui chuchote à sa voisine « c'est le Odguy, le prof de Potions. Il paraît qu'il est génial mais très sévère ». Et bien, entre Mac Gonagall et lui, l'année promet d'être joyeuse…. Impression confirmée quand s'élève la voix de l'homme, grave et intimidante :

- À l'appel de votre nom, avancez-vous jusqu'au tabouret et asseyez-vous. Je poserai le Choipeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Mary qui se ronge les ongles avec appréhension, à côté de Paola qui essaie, sans grand succès, d'afficher un air détendu.

- Black, Sirius !

Un jeune garçon à l'air assuré s'avance, encouragé par deux autre première année, un grand aux cheveux noir corbeau et un petit brun à l'air maladif. Je connais la famille Black de réputation… Qui est à peu près la même que celle des Snape. Trois-quarts de Mangemorts ou de « collaborateurs » mais il n'y a pas encore eu de « traître » dans sa famille.

- Gryffondor !

Le traître ne va peut-être pas être si long à venir, finalement. Les Serpentard au grand complet affichent un air dégoutté que le jeune Black ne semble pas remarquer. J'observe la suite de la cérémonie sans grand intérêt, intégrant machinalement toutes les informations que je peux, question d'habitude. Quand tout d'un coup, je remarque le brun maladif de tout à l'heure (« Lupin, Remus ») qui est envoyé à Gryffondor.

Jamais deux sans trois, dit le proverbe. Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, « Potter, James », rejoint les deux autres chez les rouge et or. Je situe également « Penny, Paola » qui rejoint les Serdaigle.

- Snape, Severus !

Ah, c'est à moi. Allons-y, il faut bien y passer. Malgré mon air impassible qui a l'air d'en impressionner plus d'un, j'ai un peu peur. D'autant plus que le silence a de nouveau envahi la salle. Tous les enfants de sorciers ont entendu parler de mon père, et je sais qu'ils se demandent tous « Serpentard, pas Serpentard ? ».

Bon, le fait d'y être n'a pas empêché mon père d'être un héros, mais je devine que les rouge et or aimeraient bien me compter parmi eux. Je sens que le Choipeau est posé sur ma tête, et j'entends sa voix qui murmure.

- Hum… Toi, tu n'es pas un cas facile, mon garçon… Tu es très intelligent, oui, au moins autant que ton père… Tu es aussi courageux, très courageux… Mais où te mettre ? tu agis par intérêt, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, je te mettrais bien à Gry…

_- Pas Gryffondor, s'il vous plaît…_

_- Ah non ?_

_- Mon grand-père me tuerait. Aucun Snape n'a échappé à Serpentard depuis des dizaines et des dizaines de générations… _

_- Très bien. Tes qualités peuvent servir l'une ou l'autre des maisons rivales et si tu préfères..._

- Serpentard !

Je ressens un grand soulagement. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais aussi tendu avant ce moment. Je descends du tabouret et tends le Choipeau à Odguy qui me regarde avec un intérêt non dissimulé dans les yeux…

La tête haute, je rejoins la table de Serpentard, où un regard approbateur de Lucius m'accueille. Deux dans la même journée, décidément, j'en ai de la chance… Résumons. Grand-Père ne va pas me faire assassiner cette nuit, puisque je suis à Serpentard.

- Victor, Mary !

Je tourne la tête un instant, juste à temps pour voir la jolie petite brune se faire affecter à Gryffondor. Pour elle comme pour moi, l'hérédité ne ment pas. Elle me jette un regard plein de regrets et va rejoindre les Gryffondor, où le trio, comme je les appelle déjà, l'applaudit avec ferveur….

- Que la fête commence !

Obéissant à l'invitation du Directeur, des plats appétissants couvrent la table. Les élèves des autres maisons se jettent sur la nourriture. Mais chez les Serpentard, tout a l'air codifié. Je jette un coup d'œil aux autre première année qui, comme moi, jettent des regards perçants autour d'eux.

Je me penche par-dessus mon assiette et regarde les septième année se servir, puis les sixième année, et ainsi de suite… Quand les plats arrivent notre hauteur, nous avons juste le temps de nous servir et de grignoter quelques morceaux avant que tous les restes ne disparaissent… Par magie.

Les autres élèves semblent un peu déçus, mais personne n'ose discuter. Aucun d'entre nous n'est d'origine moldue, peu de sang-mêlé, la plupart issus d'erreurs de jeunesse de leurs parents, lesquelles erreurs ont d'ailleurs pratiquement toutes été éliminées par Voldemort et ses acolytes. Bref, nous sommes tous des Sang Purs ou presque, et tous élevés dans la vénération de Serpentard….

Pour moi qui n'ai jamais vraiment eu le droit de manger à ma faim, cela ne change pas grand-chose, de toute façon. Le même cérémonial recommence pour le dessert, et je vois clairement une lueur de regret dans les yeux de ma voisine, qui n'a eu le temps d'avaler qu'un petit morceau de tarte à la mélasse.

- Je demande aux préfets de bien vouloir conduire les première année dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Bonne nuit à tous !

Je commence à trouver Dumbledore un peu pompeux… Enfin, cela change du style de Grand-Père….

Une fille et un garçon se sont levés de table et nous regardent avec insistance. Je me lève, bientôt suivis par les autres 1ère année, et nous rejoignons le couple. Quand nous passons près des élèves plus âgés, nous entendons leurs moqueries à l'égard des première année des autre maisons qui se déplacent en troupeaux dans le plus grand désordre.

Nous gagnons docilement les cachots, et après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivons devant notre Salle Commune. Le tableau qui monte la garde est peu appétissant. On y voit un vieux sorcier au regard cruel en train de torturer un sorcier plus jeune qui n'a pas l'air ravi.

Certains de mes camardes ont l'air au bord de la nausée et je me sens moi-même un peu ml à l'aise, mais ce n'est pas ce que nous avons mangé qui risque de nous peser sur l'estomac. Sous le regard scrutateur des deux préfets, nous affichons donc un air indifférent et après le mot de passe rituel « Mandragore », nous les suivons dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

La pièce est magnifique, quoique froide, mais, il faut dire que les couleurs de la Maison ne sont pas particulièrement chaleureuses. L'endroit pourrait me plaire si on n'y voyait pas partout des… Serpents. Gravés sur les meubles, peints dans les tableaux, il y en a partout….

- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît.

Le jeune préfet a une voix bien timbrée, et une certaine autorité se dégage de lui.

- Je m'appelle Augustus Rookwood, et voici Amelia Davis. Nous sommes tous les deux préfets et en cinquième année. Vous trouverez vos emplois du temps sur votre lit. Les garçons, vos dortoirs sont à gauche, les filles, à droite. Bonne nuit à tous.

Je me dirige à gauche, comme mes camarades de 1ère année. La chambre que nous allons partager est circulaire, et les lits à baldaquins sont disposés en cercle autour de la pièce. La première chose qui nous frappe est le désordre qui règne dans la pièce.

Les lits ont apparemment été défaits avant notre arrivée, et matelas, draps et couvertures jonchent le sol. Nos bagages ont été défaits et leur contenu répandu pêle-mêle. Nous apercevons nos malles à côté des nos lits et, sur chacune d'entre elles, un petit mot.

Habitué à faire face à des situations nouvelles, je suis le premier à m'avancer vers ma malle et à m'emparer de mon message.

_Cseesropi ernmtianrudiste_

Super, une énigme ! Je me sens comme un poisson dans l'eau…Mon enthousiasme ne semble pas faire l'unanimité, cependant... Mes camarades de chambre semblent perplexes…

- Quelqu'un est expert en devinettes ? Demande l'un d'eux, un blond aux cheveux bouclés, légèrement plus grand que la plupart d'entre nous.

- Moi.

Il se retourne vers moi et m'interroge :

- Tu t'appelles ?

- Severus Rogue. Et tu es ?

- Evan Rosier, répond-il en me tendant la main.

Nous échangeons une brève poignée de main et il me tend son papier.

- Alors, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Je remarque avec étonnement que son papier ne comporte pas la même chose que le mien. Sur son morceau de parchemin, on peut lire

_drapnesnltaaSra dlsleerCpoemnmtua_

- Il faudrait déjà que j'aie tous les papiers.

Je me tourne vers les autres et je leur dis :

- Vous vous joignez à nous ?

Mon ton calme et assuré l'air de les convaincre. De plus ils ont remarqué tout comme moi que Rosier nous dépasse tous d'au moins une tête et que quitte à choisir un allié, mieux vaut que ce soit lui.

Un garçon roux s'approche de nous

- Ryan Nott. Enchanté.

Nous lui serrons la main et je récupère son morceau de parchemin

_nredLsiebrrpeeànvto aursddsee _

Les deux derniers garçons se consultent du regard, et d'un commun accord, font quelques pas dans notre direction. Les plus grand, un brun aux étranges yeux couleur miel, prend la parole

- Je suis Antonin Dolohov. Et voici mon ami Mark Jugson.

Le brun aux yeux noirs qu'il vient de désigner nous adresse un petit signe de tête. Leurs deux parchemins réunis donnent:

_vrepneinrt…Aa urgduss etrupsee nttAam redlsie ar_.

Conscient d'être désormais au centre de tous les regards, j'affiche un air neutre et lance négligemment un « Lumos » qui illumine la pièce. On n'y voit rien, dans ces cachots. Je m'assieds par terre et les autres m'imitent. Je réunis les cinq morceaux selon les déchirures et j'obtiens :

_Cseesropi ernmtianrudiste drapnesnltaaSra dlsleerCpoemnmtua nredLsiebrrpeeànvto aursddsee vrepneinrt…Aa urgduss etrupsee nttAam redlsie ar._

A l'évidence, on a écrit le message original avant d'intercaler des lettres parasite, puis on a tout séparé de façon aléatoire. Classique. Je sors de ma malle un morceau de parchemin et une plume et je recopie toutes les lettres sans interruption. Je tente de me mettre à la place de la personne qui a écrit, et je me pose la question… Quel mot intercaler ?

- Dites-moi un mot. Le premier qui vous vient à l'esprit.

- Poudlard, me répond Rosier.

- Dortoir, ajoute Nott.

- Dumbledore, dit Jugson, qui a manifestement été marqué par le Directeur.

- Serpentard, conclut Dolohov.

J'essaie tour à tour les différents mots qu'on me propose. Et arrivé à Serpentard, je retiens une exclamation, c'est le bon code ! J'élimine une lettre sur deux qui composent le mot « Serpentard » et obtiens :

CesoirminuitdanslaSalleCommune.Libreàvousdevenir…AugustusetAmelia.

Séparer les mots est un jeu d'enfant et je lis à haute voix

- Ce soir minuit dans la Salle Commune. Libre à vous de venir… Augustus et Amelia.

Nous nous regardons en silence. Chacun de nous sait que ne pas y aller serait considéré comme une marque de lâcheté. C'est Nott qui prend la parole le premier :

- Je mets le réveil à quelle heure ?

- Onze heure, propose Dolohov

Nous acquiesçons en silence. Nous irons tous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le ménage? Dolohov reste pragmatique.

Jugson se lève et, brandissant sa baguette, prononce avec détermination

_- Salomenara_.

Matelas, draps et couvertures et nos affaires personnelles reprennent aussitôt leur place initiale sous nos regards admiratifs. Sans ajouter un mot, nous nous changeons et nous couchons immédiatement. La nuit sera courte.

Je réfléchis un instant sur la leçon qu'on a tenté de nous inculquer par cet exercice. L'esprit d'équipe. Rosier a fait le premier pas de l'association, Dolohov a trouvé le code, j'ai déchiffré le message, Nott a pris la décision pour nous tous et Jugson nous a permis de nous coucher sans passer une heure à tout ranger. Nous formons une équipe efficace…

J'ai un instant d'interrogation sur le déroulement de la soirée avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus…Dans le chapitre suivant (déjà écrit, si, si), les filles débarquent… Hum..**

**Pour me récompenser de ma promptitude à poster ;), ce serait gentil de me laisser une petit review... Histoire que je sache s'il me reste des lecteurs sur cette planète !**


	10. Quand les filles entrent en jeu

**Titre** Je ne veux plus te voir

**Auteur** Moi.

**Disclaimer:** Non non rien n'est à moi, je ne touche aucun argent (à mon plus grand désespoir) etc, etc…

**Résumé :** Severus Snape n'est qu'un orphelin élevé par son grand-Père. Mais il va bientôt devoir rentrer à Poudlard et affronter les autres enfants… Alliances et rivalités en perspective…

**Hello everybody !**

**Bon bah voilà le deuxième chapitre que j'ai écrit pendant mes vacances… J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'on s'y retrouve parmi les personnages…**

**Bon, et puis n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez…**

**Bisous.**

**Vici Black.**

Chapitre neuf : Quand les filles entrent en jeu

- Titititit, titititit, titititit

_- Silencio_

Nott a réagi le premier, habitué à son réveil. Moi qui suis habitué aux sifflements de serpents, je suis un peu désorienté. Mais très vite mes réflexes reprennent le dessus et je saute à bas de mon lit. Nous n'avons dormi qu'une heure ou deux mais j'en ai l'habitude et quand je rentre dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche revigorante et m'habiller, les autres se lèvent à peine.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous sommes tous les cinq assis de nouveau en cercle sur le sol de notre chambre, en silence. Rosier ose enfin dire tout haut ce que tous pensent tout bas :

- Qu'est-ce qui nous attend, d'après vous ?

- Sûrement pas quelque chose dans le château, on se ferait trop vite remarquer par les professeurs, lance Donohov

- Dans le Parc ? propose Jugson, qui n'a pas l'air enchanté par cette perspective.

Quelques regards se tournent vers moi. Je ne réponds rien. Je préfère ne pas trop me mêler aux pronostics. Je ne connais pas assez bien le château, n'ayant aucun cousin, grand frère ou proche parent m'ayant raconté tout ce qu'un élève doit savoir avant de rentrer à Poudlard.

Je me contente de prendre mon livre de sorts pour en relire quelques-uns qui pourront être utiles. La plupart des sorts ne valent pas une bonne potion, mais comme pour le moment je n'en ai pas sous la main…

À minuit moins le quart, bien réveillés, nous descendons dans la Salle Commune où une petite surprise nous attend. Les cinq filles de première année sont déjà en bas. Elles non plus n'ont pas l'air de nous attendre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Me demande une jolie brune aux cheveux bouclés qui tient sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

Je réponds sans me démonter :

- La même chose que vous, sûrement.

J'ajoute un sourire timide. Pas la peine de se faire des ennemis le premier jour de classe.

- Pas faux. Elle me rend mon sourire. Je m'appelle Clara Wilkes.

Elle me désigne d'un geste du menton une petite blonde aux yeux verts assise dans un fauteuil

- Mon amie Lola Martin, Martha Rookwood (nous nous tournons vers une brune au regard au moins aussi froid que le mien), Tania Rolini (de type italienne, au moins autant que son nom, nous fait un sourire timide) et enfin Alexia Raven(je remarque qu'elle a de très jolis yeux bleus… hum)

Je fais à mon tour les présentations puis Rosier, à qui le rôle de leader sied à merveille, prend l'initiative de la discussion :

- Dis-moi, Martha, tu es la sœur du préfet ?

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à m'appeler par mon prénom. Et oui, je suis sa petite sœur. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien parce que, _Rookwood_, je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être nous éclairer sur la suite des évènements.

- Nan, désolée, je ne sais rien de plus que vous. Chez les Serpentard, on n'est pas très famille en général.

Elle me jette un regard en coin. Je sens mes joues chauffer. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre, celle-là… Dès que je le pourrai, je ne me gênerai pas pour lui rendre l'insulte. L'idée m'effleure un instant que de s'en prendre à la sœur du préfet n'est pas forcément une bonne idée, mais puisque apparemment ils ne sont « _pas très famille_ »…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir mes réflexions sur le sujet car le frère dudit sujet vient d'entrer dans la pièce, accompagné d'Amélia. Augustus jette un regard circulaire, puis, apparemment satisfait de nous trouver tous là, sort de sa poche une fiole remplie d'un liquide verdâtre et la tend à la première personne qui se trouve devant lui, c'est-à-dire Donohov

- Bois.

Antonin n'a pas l'air convaincu, mais maintenant que nous avons accepté de venir, il faut bien leur obéir. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'a l'air de penser Augustus. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il ajoute

- Ce n'est pas une suggestion.

À contrecoeur, Donohov avale une gorgée de la potion et me la tend. Je la regarde un instant de plus près. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour l'identifier. Mais Amélia interprète mal mon observation

- Tu as peur, Snape ?

Je la regarde calmement avant de répondre :

- Non, je me demandais juste ce que c'était.

- Et ? Me demande Augustus, son sourire élargi à l'idée de m'humilier devant mes camarades

- Potion de camouflage classique.

Les deux préfets affichent tous les deux un air légèrement étonné, mais je ne leur donne pas l'occasion de répliquer. Je bois rapidement une gorgée de la fiole et la passe à Jugson. Quelques minutes plus tard, dûment camouflés, nous sortons sans bruit de la Salle Commune.

- Picott ne devait passer ici que dans dix minutes environ. Suivez-nous sans faire de bruit et ne parlez que quand nous vous en auront donné l'autorisation.

Nous acquiesçons en silence. C'est très bizarre de voir les autres alors que pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas bu la potion, nous sommes invisibles. Décidément, j'adore les Potions… nous traversons plusieurs couloirs, empruntons le grand escalier (qui bouge, mais j'étais au courant) et nous arrivons enfin au septième étage.

Les deux préfets s'arrêtent devant un mur nu. Amélia passe trois fois devant le mur, apparemment en proie à une intense concentration. Nous échangeons des regards intrigués, en proie à un léger doute en ce qui concerne la santé mentale de la jeune fille.

Mais quelques instants plus tard, à notre grande stupéfaction, une porte apparaît dans le mur. Amélia passe la tête dans l'ouverture, puis, satisfaite, nous fait signe d'entrer. Nous la suivons et le spectacle nous laisse bouche bée (au sens littéral du terme, ce qui n'est pas très classe).

Devant nous est apparue une grande pièce chaleureuse, dans laquelle un grand feu de bois brûle dans la cheminée. Devant l'âtre sont disposés douze fauteuils , dont les deux plus grands sont situés au centre du demi-cercle. Amélia et Augustus s'y assoient, et nous les imitons.

- Bien, dit Augustus. Nous vous avons réunis ici ce soir comme nos préfets l'avaient fait pour nous en cinquième année, et comme le feront ceux d'entre vous qui seront préfets après nous. Cette tradition remonte à la nuit des temps. Bien sûr, elle ne doit être révélée à quiconque, même les membres de votre famille. Suis-je clair ?

Nous approuvons d'un mouvement de tête. Martha a tout de même l'air vexée que son frère ne lui en ait pas parlé.

- Pour commencer, j'aimerais que chacun d'entre vous se présente, brièvement , lui et son histoire avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

Je retiens à peine un sourire moqueur. On se croirait à l'école primaire que j'ai fréquentée jusqu'à ce que je sache lire et écrire. Je me souviens de la maîtresse qui nous avait accueilli en nous disant, « alors maintenant chacun va dire comment il s'appelle et quel âge il a , d'accord ? ».

Trêve de plaisanteries. Augustus n'a pas l'air de rigoler et en plus il ne ressemble pas du tout à ma maîtresse. Bizarrement, pour une fois, Rosier n'a pas l'air de vouloir parler le premier. Je me lance. Après tout…

- Je m'appelle Severus Snape. Je suis le fils de William et Cathy Snape. Mon père était un sorcier, ma mère une moldue. Mon grand-père a fait assassiner ma mère peu après ma naissance. Mon père est mort … Au combat. J'ai été élevé par mon grand-père, Georges Snape, jusqu'à avant-hier.

Tous me regardent avec un intérêt non dissimulé. De toute façon, ils savent déjà tout ce que je leur ai dit. Je ne sais pas si la plupart d'entre eux connaissent l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais en tout cas ils savent bien que mon père ne se battait pas du côté de Voldemort.

Je note un regard méprisant de Martha qui, apparemment, n'a pas une sympathie folle pour les sang-mêlés. Rosier, Dolohov et Nott ont l'air de connaître mon grand-père de nom. Peut-être que leurs parents sont des Mangemorts. En tout cas, c'est à Antonin de se présenter maintenant.

- Je m'appelle Antonin Dolohov. Mes parents étaient élèves à Poudlard … A Serpentard. J'ai été élevé comme la plupart d'entre nous par un précepteur jusqu'à mon arrivée à Poudlard.

Les présentations se poursuivent sans fait marquant jusqu'au moment où nous arrivons à Mark. Il a l'air un peu nerveux.

- Je m'appelle Mark Jugson. Ma mère était une demi-vélane et mon père un sorcier. J'ai été élevé parmi les vélanes jusqu'à mon sixième anniversaire, puis par un précepteur sorcier jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ouah… Tiens, un autre sang-mêlé… Martha a l'air de plus en plus déçue… Elle serait un peu raciste que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Contrairement à la mienne, les préfets n'avaient pas l'air d'être au courant de l'histoire de Mark. Mais je ne lis aucun dégoût sur leurs visages.

Ils savent très bien que, défavorisés au départ par notre ascendance, nous ferons tout pour leur prouver que nous valons aussi bien que des Sang-Pur. Et puis, si le Choipeau nous a envoyé ici, il doit bien y avoir une raison.

Je parierais bien que Martha a été envoyée à Serpentard uniquement à cause de sa famille. Elle n'a pas le tempérament de la Maison. On lit sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert, elle dit tout ce qu'elle pense à tout le monde… Bref, pas une fine psychologue, quoi… Heureusement que son grand frère est là pour la protéger…

Nott et Rosier se présentent à leur tour sans grande surprise. Famille de sorciers depuis 80 générations, dont 79 de Serpentard, éducation aristocratique, etc, etc…

Puis les filles se présentent. Là non plus, pas de grosse surprise. Je note cependant que Clara, comme moi, a grandi sans sa mère, morte en lui donnant le jour. Mais pas d'assassinat en vue. Alexia, Martha, Lola et Tania sont toutes les quatre issues de famille sorcières et prédestinées à la serpentitude..

Nous nous tournons vers nos deux préfets qui ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Si c'est la suite qu'ils nous réservent qui les amuse autant, je ne sais pas si nous devons nous sentir rassurés. Je regarde autour de nous à la recherche d'un indice, et je m'aperçois que tout autour de la pièce sont disposées 5 portes.

- Bien, maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, nous annonce enfin Amélia. Vous allez vous mettre par équipe de deux. Tirées au sort. Et mixtes.

Martha me jette un regard anxieux mais je me contente d'afficher un air impassible.

- Chaque équipe devra passer dans l'une de ces portes. Quelques épreuves sans danger… mortel vous attendent derrière, continue Augustus. Etant bien entendu que vous n'être pas censés posséder de connaissance magiques, les seules armes dont vous avez besoin sont votre intelligence… Et votre sang-froid. La première équipe à revenir indemne aura droit à une petite récompense…

Amélia saisit un coussin et le métamorphose en chapeau. De son côté, Augustus sort un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et y inscrit les noms des garçons. Puis il s'avance vers les filles, auxquelles il tend le chapeau, non sans ajouter galamment :

- Mesdemoiselles, à vous l'honneur.

Clara pioche la première. Elle tire un morceau de parchemin et lit tout haut :

- Mark Jugson.

Celui-ci a l'air ravi, je le comprends, Clara est ravissante et elle n'a pas l'air méchante. De son côté, Clara, sans doute pas insensible ai charme vélane de mon camarade, lui adresse un sourire charmeur… Hum.

- Severus Snape.

Tout à mon observation, je n'ai pas vu qui tirait le morceau suivant. Je lève les yeux, anxieux, et pose les yeux sur… Alexia. La demoiselle aux yeux bleus. Je me retiens de justesse de pousser un soupir de soulagement et m'approche de ma partenaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Evan et Lola, Ryan et Tania et Martha et Antonin nous ont rejoints. J'adresse un message de compassion mental à Antonin, mais il semble ne pas en avoir besoin. Il ne se laissera pas faire.

- Attention… prêts… partez !

Obéissant à l'ordre du préfet, nous avons tous ouverts nos portes de concert. Alexia fait mine d'enrer mais je la retiend 'un geste. O ne sait pas ce qui nous attend de l'autre côté. Mieus vaut être méfiants. « lentement mais sûrement », telle doit être notre devise adns un moment pareil.

- Je vais passer en premier, dis-je en guise explication à ma partenaire.

Elle esquisse un sourire charmé… Euh… concentration. Je passe la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et laisse échapper une exclamation étouffée. Devant nous, un chemin sombre s'enfonce dans ce qui semble être une profonde forêt. Pourtant la pièce ne doit pas être si grande… je me rappelle d'une anecdote que Brooke m'avait rapportée à propos de la Coupe du Monde de Quiditch et des tentes magiquement agrandies pour pouvoir loger tous les spectateurs…

Règle numéro un dans le monde magique : ne pas se fier aux apparences. Je m'engage sur le chemin et fais signe à Alexia de me suivre. La porte se referme derrière elle dans un craquement sinistre.

Nous avançons lentement et arrivons sans encombre à la lisière de la « forêt ». Quelques instants plus tard nous débouchons dans une petite clairière où se trouvent l'entrée de trois grottes. Je consulte Alexia du regard et nous disons en même temps

- A droite

- A gauche

Nous échangeons un sourire et je conclus :

- Très bien. Tout droit.

En guise de repère, je plante une branche d'arbre devant l'entrée de la grotte que nous avons choisi d'explorer. Alexia me jette un regard interrogateur

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Il suffit de se rappeler quelle entrée nous avons choisi.

- Nous sommes dans un endroit magique, Raven.

- Tu peux m'appeler Alexia.

Et sur cette bonne parole, elle s'engage d'un pas décidé dans l'antre sombre. Je la suis. Au bout de quelques mètres, nous débouchons sur... un mur nu. Même en cherchant à la lueur de nos baguettes dans les moindres recoins, nous n'arrivons pas à distinguer la moindre indication sur la pierre. Nous nous apprêtons à renoncer quand je me souviens d'une de mes expéditions nocturnes dans le manoir.

- Eteins ta baguette.

- Quoi ? Tu es malade ? Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver dans le noir !

- Tu as peur, Alexia ?

- Non mais…

- Fais-moi confiance.

Elle me dévisage un court instant puis obtempère. Le temps que nos yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et nous lisons, en lettres fluorescentes que le mur, le massage suivant :

« Dans la nuit noire, il viendra vous chercher, vous emmener sur des rives inconnues et vous révéler vos désirs les plus fous. »

Encore une énigme !

**Et voilà !**

Je pense que ma co Lily Evans 2004 me permet de déformer ainsi une célèbre scène de sa fic… nan ?


End file.
